


"I Don't Only Love You When We're Drinking, Babe."

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Selfcest, a bit of a finale on the welscest fics based on drunk hermits headcanons :), it's possible that i'd write other stuff in the future with these two, no promises but it's not unlikely, slight alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A bit of a finale on the Welscest fics centered around the drunk hermits hermitshipping headcanons :)
Relationships: Welscest, Welsknight/Helsknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	"I Don't Only Love You When We're Drinking, Babe."

* * *

Wels gently traced a small puddle of water on the counter into a circle as he laid his head down. 

The truth was, he wasn't drunk. He didn't plan to be tonight, and hell, he hadn't even _touched_ a drink other than a small glass of water he had. 

But Hels still thought he might be, considering he arrived late and Wels had already been there a while.When Hels sat next to him at the counter, he may have already assumed.

And that was on purpose.

"Hey," Hels mumbled, glancing over at him. "If you're gonna pass out or something I can take you home."

Wels shook his head, continuing to play with the water, dragging it around in a continuous circle with his finger.

Hels sighed. "Something seems off about you."

"Does it?" Wels mumbled.

"I don't really know what it is—just something."

Wels paused before lifting his head up and leaning it against Hels', closing his eyes. He gently nuzzled up against the other, head resting against Hels' shoulder.

Smiling, Hels wrapped an arm around him, blush creeping softly across his face. He pressed a kiss to Wels' cheek before resting their foreheads together.

Wels reached up and placed his hand gently on Hels' cheek, staring lovingly into his eyes before closing the gap between them.

But—

When their lips parted, Hels continued to stare at Wels', almost with a faint look of surprise on his face.

Wels smiled, gently bumping their noses together. "Figured it out?"

Hels paused for a moment before a small smile crossed his face."You're sober."

Wels nodded before pressing their lips together once more for a soft yet passionate kiss. Hels leaned into the kiss affectionately, as if he were starved for it, Wels running his thumb across his cheek, fingers creeping lightly across his jawline. He almost shuddered under Wels' touch, craving more.

After pulling away, the two rested their foreheads together once more, eyes closed.

"I hope you know," Wels whispered, running his thumb over Hels' soft, sweet lips.

"I don't only love you when we're drinking, babe."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's a sort of finale on these ones, I'll give you a little extra.
> 
> I'll still post any future Welscest fics anonymously here, if I do write more, however I will let you know;  
> The author writing these is "c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent" :) not sure if anyone would recognize that name lol but I am or at least have been big on Wels related content, maybe not big as in popular but Wels stuff has been my thing a whole lot for quite a while.
> 
> And while I normally don't actively ship selfcest (not really against it when it comes to hermit x evil alter so long as you're not making them related in it (like how Ex and Xisuma are often made brothers but if you were to write them into ships they're simply clones or similar)) I'll be honest I really fell in love with Welscest :P it's pretty damn cute and I like the concepts you can have with it. A lot of both angst and fluff potential.


End file.
